


Truth or Dare

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is bored and decide to play a game with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OT4 T-cest and prepare to laugh

Laying on the couch with Leo on Raph chest while Raph stroked his thigh and Donnie on his chest. All of us to focus on the discovery channel about red-ear sliders. *sign* He kept watching bored as hell! "what's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked him who seemed to caught his 

"just bored.....do you guys want to play a game" he asked his brothers

"what kind of game?" Donnie asked still paying attention to the channel

"truth or dare" Mikey replied excited 

"ya I'm in" Raph agreed who was getting up from his place on the couch

"what about you two" asked Mikey

"ya we're in let's do this in my room since it's more cleaner" Leo said walking up stairs

"and the stack of pillows are still in there from our last encounter" Raph said as he winked at Leo who blushed in return

Chuckling at his brother's antics he quickly followed Leo into his room "what happens if the one of us chooses to back out?" asked Donnie sitting on the bed of blankets and pillows.

"then that person has to clean both bathroom, and training room plus cooking dinner for a month" Mikey said waiting for his brothers a provable

"ya that could work now who goes first" Leo asked

"I'll go first Mikey truth or dare" Raph asked with a grin

"Dare, dude!" Mikey said with a confident smile

"dare you to wear only suspenders the rest of the day." Raph smirked 

"where the heck do i get suspenders" Mikey asked

"i don't know but you better find some or this game will be over" Raph laughed 

"there some in my lab you can wear Mikey" Donnie spoke up

"when did you get suspenders" Mikey asked surprised

"April gave them to me when we were at the farm" Donnie explain

"well go get them" Leo said smiling with Raph

grumbling he hurried to the lab then back to Leo room where his brothers bust out laughing "alright mine turn truth or dare Leo" Mikey said trying to get comfortable as possible

"hm truth" Leo said

"aw you're no fun fine then when you and Donnie are together who's on top" Mikey asked laughing as Donnie and Leo blushed red

"Donnie" whispered Leo under his breath

"what was that" Raph teased 

"Donnie" Leo said loud enough for them to hear a little annoyed

"really I would think Donnie would be the submissive one but oh well your turn" Raph laughed smiling at the image in his head

"truth or dare Raph" said Leo

"truth" said Raph smiling at him

"what position do you like the most" asked Leo

"hahah when you're riding my cock" Raph laughed as Leo turn the color of a tomato

*cough* "your turn" said Leo trying to stop the blush 


	2. Chapter 2

Catching his breath for a moment from laughing.  "alright truth or dare Leo" Raph asked smiling evilly

"um dare" Leo answered he almost instantly regretted his choice

"I dare you to switch Master Splinter tea" Raph dared him

"WHAT! are you crazy" Leo said with wide eyes

"oh come on fearless" Raph said still smiling

"ya Leo it either this or back out" Donnie said already knowing Leo answer

"I'll do it" Leo said surprising everybody

"wow Leo going bad boy huh" Mikey said fling an arm over Leo

"no just because I don't feel like cleaning and definitely not cooking" Leo replied removing Mikey's arm

"well when you get back you can go" Raph said staying seated as the oldest walked in out of the room

10 minutes later

 "LEONARDO! what do you think you are doing" they heard their father shout

"hehe um nothing" Leo chuckled nervously

"clean up this mess and tomorrow extra training understood" said an angry voice

"hai sensei" replied Leo dashing up stairs

 Once Leo was sitting back down all three of the younger brothers bust out laughing

"shut up!" Leo snapped "truth or dare Donnie"

"dare" Donnie Donnie

"I dare you to eat 5 live cockroaches" Leo said

"ew your nasty dude, you do know we live in the sewers Leo that unsanitary" complain Donnie making a disgust face

"ya but when your sucking Mikey cock that's sanitary" said Raph with a smirk

"t..thats d..d..different" stuttered Donnie flushed

"just get to it Donnie-boy" said Mikey

 as the boys gather the cockroaches Donnie was preparing himself "here you go" said Leo placing a jar in front of him

  
He open the jar when he noticed that they were the big ones and will surely make a mess. Placing one is his mouth he already wanted to puke when all the juice and blood spilled inside his mouth. "come one Donnie just 4 more big juicy more" he heard his older brother chuckle oh ya he was definitely going to get payback.


	3. Chapter 3

 "your gross Leo" Donnie said as he chug down a bottle of sprite trying to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth.

"I guess but you were the one who choose dare" Leo replied in his defense but proud of himself

"enough with that, it's your turn Donnie" Raph spoke up

"chill Raph not like we're going anywhere any time soon" Mikey said earning a slap from Raph "OW!" yelped Mikey rubbing his sore head

"ya okay truth or dare Raph" Donnie said taking a quick look at Leo

"dare" Raph responded

"I dare you to tickle Leo till i say stop" Donnie dared with a smile

"gladly" Raph said as he lunge at Leo pinning him down

trying to hold back his laughter with all his might until he Brest "ha ha ha ha STOP! ha ha ha DONNIE! ha ha ha ha ha" Leo laughed struggling

"I'm not fully amuse" Donnie responded struggling to hide his smile

"Don, Donnie come on ha ha ha I'm sorry ha ha ha I won't ha-ha do it again please" Leo begged trying to get out of Raph grip

"what will you give me or do" Donnie barged with his arms crossed

"ANYTHING! for a ha-ha month haha just haha make haha him stop" Leo yelled tears falling from his eye

"you can stop Raph" said Donnie proudly of himself "but next time That happens i won't go easy" warn Donnie

"haha guess it my turn hey Leo truth or dare" said Raph smiling already knowing Leo answer

breathing deeply he glared at Donnie for that torture "tr..uth" Leo breathed

"what was your first wet dream about" Raph asked wondering what was his older brother hid since they all barely found out he likes bondage.

blushing "you and Donnie pounding me into the floor while I sucked Mikey off" Leo said getting hard from the memory

"well damn babe didn't know you liked that we should try your dream what do you say guys" Raph asked

"we most definitely agree" Mikey and Donnie said at the same time

"how many times do I have to tell you don't call me that" Leo whine for what felt like the 20th time

"ya whatever don't matter how much you tell I'm still going to do it" Raph argued "now how about that foursome care to try your dream" asked Raph smiling wide

"bring it on" said Leo

"lats get started!"


End file.
